1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery operated LED (light emitting diode) candles, commonly referred to as “flameless candles”, and in particular, to the LED of such candle using a colored lens which can simulate a blackened wick when the LED in not operating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various configurations of LED flameless candles are known in prior art. Typically, such prior art devices use one (1) single diode LED concealed within a flame shaped cap, known as a “flamecap”, or multiple LEDs which are usually exposed. It is also known that a prior art device simulates a blackened wick with a small plastic post that is placed in a position on the top of the candle shelf (the surface that simulates the upper level of the candle when the flame has burned away wax). In this particular design, the LED is placed within the body of the flameless candle. These prior art designs have drawbacks that limit their ability to achieve a more realistic simulation of a traditional wick burning candle. When the LED is concealed within a flamecap, there is a lack of realism when the device is not operating. The non-illuminated flame shaped cap does not have the appearance of a real candle at this point. Nor do exposed LEDs, such as with the multiple LED configuration, which usually exposes clear LEDs with no flamecap. Again, this configuration does not appear very realistic when the candle is not operating. The prior art design that uses the simulated blackened wick with the LED positioned within the body of the flameless candle does appear more realistic than other designs when the candle is not operating, however, because the LED is positioned within it does not appear realistic when the candle is operating.
The drawbacks mentioned above have not been adequately addressed by prior art. It is the intention of the present invention to remedy, at least in part, these deficiencies.